magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Kingdom of Iranian Malaya
The Federal Kingdom of Iranian Malaya is a Colony of the Imperial State of Iran and a member of The Victorian Powers. Malaya even though is ruled by Mohammad Reza Pahlavi as Emperor is governed by it's own individual monarch who is called a Yang d-Pertuan Agong or Sultan. Members Selangor * 2 Sultan Salahuddin Abdul Aziz Shah (1922–2001) ** 3 Sultan Sharafuddin Idris Shah (born 1945) *** (1) Tengku Amir Shah, Raja Muda, the Crown Prince3 (born 1990) + Raja Eminah Alliyah (b. 1991) ** (2) Tengku Sulaiman Shah, Tengku Laksamana (born 1950) *** (3) Tengku Shakirin Shah (born 1980) **** (4) Tengku Mahmud al-Amin Ismail Mahmud Shakirin Ahmad Shah (born 2015) **** (5) Tengku Limmarl Ismail Shakirin al-Amin Mahmud Ahmad Shah (born 2016) *** (6) Tengku Salehuddin Shah, Tengku Indera Bijaya Diraja (born 1982) *** (7) Tengku Shahrain Shah (born 1985) + Nariah Navah (b. 1986) *** (8) Tengku Sharifuddin Shah (born 1987) + Oxana Shachko (b. 1987) ** (9) Tengku Abdul Samad Shah, Tengku Panglima Besar (born 1953) *** (10) Tengku Musahiddin Shah, Tengku Seri Perkasa Diraja (born 1984) + Nya Namachiko (b. 1985) ** (11) Tengku Ahmad Shah, Tengku Indira Setia (born 1955) *** (12) Tengku Alam Shah Ammiruddin (born 1982) + Woman that looks like Lee Hanee (b. 1982) **** (13) 'Alexander Lee Shah Ammiruddin (b. 2002) **** '(14) 'Hope Lee (b. 2002) Perlis * 4 ''Tuanku Syed Putra (1920–2000) ** 5 '''Tuanku Syed Sirajuddin (born 1943) *** (1) Tuanku Syed Faizuddin Putra, Raja Muda, the Crown Prince (born 1967) **** (2) Syed Sirajuddin Areeb Putra (born 2009) ** (3) Syed Badaruddin, Tengku Sharif Bendahara (born 1945) *** (4) Syed Mashafuddin (born 1974) + Navah Kalrah (b. 1974) ** (5) Syed Amir Zainal Abidin, Tengku Sharif Temenggong (born 1950) *** (6) Syed Budriz Putra (born 1972) **** (7) Syed Aqil Harrith (born 2001) ** (8) Syed Razlan, Tengku Laksamana (born 1951) *** (9) Syed Muhammad Hazrain (born 1978) **** (10) Syed Hazriq (born 2012) **** (11) Syed Hazriv (born 2013) *** (12) Syed Muhammad Hafiz (born 1981) + Mavah Nali (b. 1981) ** (13) Syed Zainal Anuar, Tengku Panglima (born 1952) *** (14) Syed Haizam Hishamuddin, Engku Panglima Setia Diraja of Selangor (born 1983) + Kria Nui (b. 1984) *** (15) Syed Jufri Ziauddin (born 1992) + Ami Mariah Slavatore (b. 1993) ** (16) Syed Zainal Rashid (born 1953) + Kori Burke (b. 1954) ** (17) Syed Azni (born 1954) *** (18) Syed Fariz Naqiuddin (born 1985) + Kori Maria (b. 1985) *** (19) Syed Haniff Iskandar (born 1992) + Naji Maria (b. 1992) ** (20) Syed Badlishah (born 1958) *** (21) Syed Fezriq (born 1980) + Ariel Aisin-Gioro (b. 1983) *** (22) Syed Felsham (born 1984) + Nuri Gioro (b. 1984) *** (23) Syed Fernash (born 1988) + Najah Goro (b. 1989) **** (24) 'William Badlishah Fernash (b. 2011) **** '(25) 'Leonardo Felsham Fezriq (b. 2014) Terengganu * 6 ''Sultan Mahmud al-Muktafi billah Shah (1930–1998) ** 7 '''Sultan Mizan Zainal Abidin (born 1962) *** (1) Tengku Muhammad Ismail, Yang DiPertuan Muda, the Crown Prince (born 1998) + Sofia (b. 1999) *** (2) Tengku Muhammad Muaaz (born 2000) + Maria Ana do Carmo Lopes van Uden (b. 2001) ** (3) Tengku Mustafa Kamil, Tengku Sri Bendahara Raja (born 1968) *** (4) Tengku Sharif Mahmud *** (5) Tengku Daniel Haqim *** (6) Tengku Nabil al-Muktafi ** (7) Tengku Badr ul-Zaman, Tengku Sri Panglima Raja (born 1974) + Unknown African American wife ** (8) Tengku Badr ul-Hisham, Tengku Sri Temenggung Raja (born 1976) + Jasmine Johnson (b. 1976) *** (9) 'Salman Constantine Raja (b. 1999) + Hope Kalyeah (b. 1999) *** '(10) 'John Temenggung Raja (b. 2001) Kedah * 8 ''Sultan Badlishah (1894–1958) ** 9 Sultan Abdul Halim Mu'adzam Shah (1927–2017) ** 10 '''Sultan Sallehuddin (born 1942) *** (1) Tunku Sarafuddin Badlishah, Raja Muda, the Crown Prince4 (born 1967) **** (2) Tunku Sulaiman Badlishah (born 2007) *** (3) Tunku Shazzuddin Ariff, Tunku Laksamana5 (born 1970) **** (4) 'Boris Shazzuddin Ariff (b. 1999) + Karai Nuvah (b. 2000) ** '(5) Tunku Abdul Hamid Thani, Tunku Bendahara (born 1942) + Bernice Johansan (b. 1942) *** (6) 'Tunku Wilheilm Abdul Thani (b. 1960) + Nyuvah Christiania (b. 1961) **** '(7) 'Boris Hamid Thani (b. 1980) + Mariah Nujong (b. 1981) ***** '(8) 'Mei Li Rajah Thani (b. 2001) **** '(9) 'Kobra Abdul Thani (b. 1989) + Nalah Seribro (b. 1990) **** '(10) '''Myah Koreah Thani (b. 2001) Kelantan * 11 Sultan Ismail Petra (born 1949) ** 12 '''Sultan Muhammad V (born 1969) + Oksana Voevodina (b. 1994) ** Sultan married a previous woman named Kangsadal Pipitpakdee they had one daughter. *** (1) '''Crown Princess Yumi Sirisami Pipipakdee (b. 1997) + Crown Prince Jermone Kai (b. 1997) ** '''(2) Tengku Dr Muhammad Faiz Petra (born 1974) + Kaviah Neu (b. 1974) *** (3) 'Hiroko Faiz Petra (b. 1997) *** '(4) 'Moriko Faiz Petra (b. 1998) *** '(5) 'Akiko Faiz Petra (b. 1999) *** '(6) 'Akio Fiaz Petra (b. 2000) ** '(7) Tengku Muhammad Fakhry Petra (born 1978) + Nalva Seassile (b. 1979) *** (8) Geoffrey Fakhry Petra (b. 1999) + Nariah Kubi (b. 2000) *** (9) Kitarah Fakhry Petra (b. 2001) Pahang * 13 Sultan Abu Bakar Riayatuddin al-Muadzam Shah (1904–1974) ** 14 Sultan Haji Ahmad Shah al-Musta'in Billah (born 1930) *** 14 Sultan Tengku Abdullah, Tengku Mahkota, Yang di Pertuan Agong of Malaysia (born 1959) **** (1) Tengku Hassanal Ibrahim Alam Shah (born 1995) + Kaiyu Navi (b. 1996) **** (2) Tengku Muhammad Iskandar Riayatuddin Shah (born 1997) + Naji Kola (b. 1997) **** (3) Tengku Ahmad Ismail Muadzam Shah (born 2000) *** (4) Tengku Abdul Rahman, Tengku Muda (born 1960) **** (5) Tengku Eddie Akasya (born 2004) **** (6) Tengku Ahmad Firman Shah (born 2005) *** (7) Tengku Abdul Fahd Mu'adzam Shah, Tengku Arif Temenggung (born 1994) + Krielliah Boze (b. 1995) Johor * 15 Sultan Iskandar (1932–2010) ** 16 Sultan Ibrahim (born 1958) *** (1) Tunku Ismail, Tunku Mahkota, the Crown Prince (born 1984) + Khaleeda Bustamam (b. 1993) **** (2) Tunku Iskandar Abdul Jalil Abu Bakar Ibrahim (born 2017) *** (3) Tunku Idris, Tunku Temenggung (born 1987) + Nallah Malula (b. 1987) *** (4) Tunku Abdul Rahman, Tunku Panglima (born 1993) + Kyuki Nazakui (b. 1994) *** (5) Tunku Abu Bakar, Tunku Putera (born 2001) Perak In contrast to the other Malaysian sultanates (Puppet States), the ruling dynasty of Perak utilises a somewhat complex order of succession. * 17 Sultan Ahmad ud-din Shah (died 1806; r. 1792–1806) ** 18 Sultan Abdul-Malik Mansur Muazzam Shah Jamalullah (died 1825; r. 1806–1825) *** 19 Sultan Abdullah Muazzam Shah Khalilullah (c. 1805–1830; r. 1825-1830) *** Tuanku Ahmad Shah Johan Berdaulat Khalifatullah, Yang di-Pertuan Muda (died 1820) **** 20 Sultan Jaafar Safi ud-din Muazzam Shah Waliullah (died 1865; r. 1857–1865) ***** 21 Sultan Abdullah Muhammad Shah II Habibullah (1842–1922; r. 1874–1877) ****** Raja Chulan, Raja Di-Hilir (1869–1933) ******* Raja Zainal Azman, Raja Kechil Tengah (1903–1956) ******** (6). Raja Izuddin Chulan (born 1951; Raja Kechil Bongsu: 2016–present) + Raja Arbi binti Raja Amir Shah ********* (18) '''Raja Shamir *********(19)' Raja Zara Dariah *********'(20)' Raja Zana Nadiah *********'(21)' Raja Dara Zaliah *********'(22)' Raja Dana Afzan ***** Raja Musa I, ''Raja Muda (died 1906) ****** 22 Sultan Abdul-Aziz al-Mutasim Billah Shah Nikmatullah (1887–1948; r. 1938–1948) ******* Raja Dato Sri Musa II, Raja Muda (1919–1983) ******** (1). Raja Dato Sri Jaafar Saffiud-din Muazzam II, Raja Muda, Wakil us-Sultan, Wazir ul-Azam, Crown Prince (born 1941; Raja Muda, Crown Prince: 2014–present) + Raja Nor Mahani binti Almarhum (b. 1942) ********* (7) 'Raja Shah Azman ********* '(8) 'Raja Nor Azwina **** Raja Alang Iskandar Shah, ''Raja Bendahara (died 1849) ***** 23 Sultan Idris I Murshid al-Azzam Shah Rahmatullah (1849–1916; r. 1887–1916) ****** 24 Sultan Abdul Jalil Nasir ud-din al-Muhtaram Shah Radiullah (1870–1918; r. 1916–1918) ******* 25 Sultan Yusuf Izz ud-din Rathiullah Ghafarullahulah Shah (1890–1963; r. 1948–1963) ******** 26 Sultan Azlan Muhib ud-din Shah al-Maghfur (1928–2014; r. 1984–2014) ********* 27 '''Sultan Nazrin Muiz ud-din Shah (born 1956; r. 2014–present) ********** (3). Raja Azlan Muzzaffar Shah, Raja Kechil Besar (born 2008; Raja Kechil Besar: 2014–present) ********* Raja Datuk Sri Ashman Shah, Raja Kechil Sulong (1958–2012; Raja Kechil Sulong: 2010–2012) ********** (4). Raja Ahmad Nazim Azlan Shah, Raja Kechil Sulong (born 1994; Raja Kechil Sulong: 2014–present) + Mygah Naziri (born 1995) ******** Raja Ziran @ Raja Zaid (died 1979) ********* (5). Raja Iskandar (born 1941; Raja Kechil Tengah: 2016–present) ********** (9) Raja Muhammad Azryn Shah ********** (10) Raja Muhammad Ibrahim ********** (11) Raja Anis Azyarina ****** 28 Sultan Iskandar Shah al-Kaddasullah (1881–1938; r. 1918–1938) ******* 29 Sultan Idris II al-Mutawakil Allahahi Afifu’llah Shah (1924–1984; r. 1963–1984) ******** (2). Raja Iskandar Dzulkarnain, Raja Di-Hilir, Deputy Crown Prince (born 1955; Raja Di-Hilir, Deputy Crown Prince: 2014–present) ********* (12) 'Raja Nabil Imran Aziz (b. 1987) + Navadah Lazahki (b. 1988) ********** '(17) '''Naylah 'Kedah Aziz (b. 2011) ********* '(13) 'Raja Idris Shah (b. 1989) + Kaledah Navi (b. 1990) ********* '(14) 'Raja Sarina Intan Bahiyah (b. 1990) ********* '(15) 'Raja Safia Azizah (b. 1996) ********* '(16) '''Raja Siffudin Muadzam Shah (b. 2002) Leadership other than Line of Succession * Ali Khan Mansour - Prime Minister * Ali Zohayli - Foreign Minister * Ja'fer Pishevari - Armament Minister * Ali Mansour - Minister of Security * Ovassaq al-Doleh Noorie - Minister of Intelligence Military * Hossein Afkhami - Chief of Staff * Qasem-Ali Zahir Nejad - Chief of Army * Dato' Mohd Reza Mohd Sany - Chief of Navy * Tan Sri Dato’ Sri Affendi bin Buang - Chief of Air Force * Qasem Soleimani - Chief of Secret Police * Hossein Hamedani * Zulkifli Zainal Abidin * Hassan Shateri * Miyika * Miyuka Citizens * Miyika and Miyuka's Mother National Anthem Lyrics * My motherland The land where my blood has spilt Where the people live United and progressive * With God given Blessings of happiness May our King Reign in peace * With God given Blessings of happiness May our King Reign in peace Trivia * Pahlavi Dynasty Iran has Malaysia as a puppet state instead of the country being a colony of the United Kingdom. Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations